Bob Lennon (chaîne)
FantaBobGames est une chaîne en parallèle de la chaîne de TheFantasio974 créée le 29 septembre 2011. Elle compte plus de 1,8 millions d’abonnés pour un peu plus de 710 millions de vues. Elle est dirigée par Bob Lennon et TheFantasio974 jusqu'en 2018. Après le départ en retraite de youtubeur de TheFantasio974, le dernier des deux renomme la chaîne Bob Lennon. Histoire de la chaîne Un an après la création de la chaîne principale, Fanta et Bob décide de créé une chaîne secondaire hors Minecraft nommée FantaBobGames. La toute première vidéo est celle de Fanta qui "craque psychologiquement sur Mafia 2". Fanta est en compagnie de Elarcis et Biloulette sur ces vidéos. La fameuse série de Bob Lennon sur le jeu Skyrim, a débuté le 12 novembre 2011 et ''est la plus longue série qui existe au monde, elle compte actuellement plus de 400 épisodes ! '''Fanta' a annoncé son départ du duo le 27 Avril 2018. Démotivé et lassé de youtube, il reste en très bon terme avec Bob. Fanta '''a fait une vidéo d'adieu en facecam sur sa chaîne TheFantasio974 et sur FantaBobGames avec '''Bob sur Minecraft. La chaîne reste tout de même active, reprise par Bob et la chaîne possède comme nom le pseudo de Bob donc Bob Lennon. Séries Notables TheFantasio974 Batman Arkham (3 jeux / 94 épisodes) Fanta a joué d'abord à Arkham City pour un total de 37 épisodes, puis a continué en revenant aux sources de la série: Batman Arkham Asylum dans une série de 23 épisodes. Il a fini avec 34 épisodes Batman Arkham Knight. Tous les jeux ont été finis, mais il n'a pas joué à Arkham Origins. The Escapists (5 saisons / 63 épisodes) Fanta doit s'évader de prison sur ce jeu. La série dure 5 saisons et se déroule du 2 décembre 2014 au 11 février 2016. Elle est depuis terminée. La saison la plus courte reste celle d'Alcatraz (saison 4) avec 9 épisodes seulement. Papers Please (10 épisodes) Fanta devient un garde de frontière. A la fin de la série, il finit par s'enfuir de la ville pour déménager. La série dure 10 épisodes. Elle est depuis terminée. Sims 4 (9 épisodes) Série de 9 épisodes qui est maintenant abandonnée. South Park : The Stick of Truth (32 épisodes) Série de 32 épisodes. Elle est depuis terminée. Deus Ex: Human Revolution (24 épisodes) Jeu d'infiltration se déroulant dans une sorte de futur alternatif, Fanta ne l'a jamais fini. Fallout 3 (29 épisodes) Série se déroulant dans un monde ravagé par une guerre nucléaire, série jamais finie. Il existe plein d'autre série avec Fanta. Bob Lennon Skyrim (+ 400 épisodes) Série la plus longue de la chaîne. Bob vous fait découvrir ce jeu infini en rajoutant souvent beaucoup de mods qui font améliorer le jeu. Elle compte actuellement plus de 400 épisodes et est encore en cours de production. Chaque 100ème épisodes, il fait une plus longue épisode. The Witcher 3 (123 épisodes) La deuxième série plus longue. Elle compte plus de 100 épisodes et est toujours en production. Chaque épisode dure environ 1h sauf l'épisode 100 qui a duré presque 10h. Nawak Lennon Série où Bob Lennon fait n'importe quoi. Il ne compte pas les épisodes et existe depuis le début de la chaîne. Il sort une vidéo quand il en a envie. On peut noter une brève série sur Peggle 2 avec le Joueur du Grenier et Seb ainsi qu'Octodad (série de 4 épisode jamais finie, pas classée officiellement en Nawak Lennon), Plague Inc. et Epic Battle Simulator. Brutal Legend (27 épisodes) Jeu vidéo centré sur le genre musical du MÉTALLLLLL!!! Série finie. Mais aussi: * Asura's Wrath (Début 27/03/13 Fin 25/05/13) * Brutal Legend (Début 02/07/13 Fin 15/11/13) #METAL * Ryse : Son of Rome (Début 03/12/13 Fin 08/02/14) * Vanquish (Début 10/03/14 Fin 19/05/14) * Castlevania : Lord of Shadow (Début 05/06/14 Fin 12/07/14 et Fin du DLC 18/08/14) * Castlevania : Mirror of Fate (Début 09/09/14 Fin 16/12/14) * La Terre du Milieu - L'Ombre du Mordor (Début 09/10/14 Fin 03/12/14) * #LePagne * The Evil Within (Début 16/10/14 Fin 27/01/15) #SEBASTIANCASTELLANOS * DMC : Devil May Cry Définitive Edition (Début 11/03/15 Fin 01/06/15) * The Wolf Among Us (Début 24/07/15 Fin 28/08/15) #LeLoupParmiNous * Mad Max : Fury Road (Début 01/09/15 Fin 09/12/15) #FURY BOB * Kingdom (Début 07/11/15 Fin 16/12/15) * Punch Club (Début 11/01/16 Fin 07/04/16) * Gods will be watching (Début 12/04/16 Fin 24/05/16) * Sherlock Holmes The Devil's Daughter (Début 11/06/16 Abandonne Puis repris le 23/06/17 Fini 04/09/17) #LePeignoir * Enter the Gungeon (Début 20/07/16 16/08/12) #Guinjon * Ninety Nine Nights : N3 (Début 25/11/2016 05/01/2017) * Kingdom2 (Début 19/08/16 Fin 24/10/16) #Roidubling * Reigns (Début 06/06/16 Fin 10/06/16) * Resident Evil 7 (Debut 26/01/17 Fin 18/04/17) #VII * Zelda, Breath Of The Wild (Début 05/04/17 Fin 18/06/17) #LaGoutte * Ultimate Epic Battle Simulator (Début 14/04/17 Fin 02/05/17) #DeusVult * Plague.Inc (Début 15/04/17 Fin 03/05/17) #Pompax * Snake Pass (Début 15/05/17 Fin 22/07/17) #Snek * This is the Police (Début 01/07/17 Abandonne) #DslMamieNova * The Guild 2 (Début 04/08/17 Fin 10/08/17) #CocoBongo * Full Throttle (Début 05/09/17 Fin 18/09/17) #RipBurger * The Evil Within 2 (Début 13//19/17 En Cours) #LeMal(e)2Dans #Buisson * L'Ombre de la Guerre (Début 11/09/17 En duo Dying Light (35+23 épisodes) 35 épisodes sont consacrés au jeu de base: Dying Light ; les 23 restants sont consacrés au DLC The Following. Série terminée. GTA V (24 épisodes) Série où Fanta et Bob jouent au jeu en question. Ils font des braquages à partir de l'épisode 19 en compagnie d'autres personnes. La série dure 24 épisodes et est terminée. Resident Evil 6 (87 épisodes) Fanta et Bob ont joué à toutes les campagnes de Resident Evil 6 en multi plus le bonus avec Ada Wong. Série terminée. Saint Row 4 (53 épisodes + 4 épisodes bonus) Fanta et Bob jouent à Saint Row 4. Un let's play durant 53 épisodes et qui est terminé depuis. Serious Sam 3 (16 épisodes) Série de 16 épisodes sur Serious Sam, un FPS un peu déjanté, série finie. Mais aussi: * Trine 2 (Avec Benzaie) * BorderLands 2 * Resident Evil 6 * Saints Row III * Saints Row IV * Les Chroniques de Cube World * Dead Rising 3 * Les Chroniques de Starbound * BroForce * The Crew * Dying Light (+ The Following) * Reign of King (Avec Naito) * War Thunder * GTA V (PC MASTER RACE IS SUPERIOR) * BroForce (Update) #BROPOCALYPSE * Rocket League * The Forest * Unturned * Salty Bet * Dying Light * Tortues Ninja * Half Dead * Worms WMD * Portal Knights * Shadow Warrior 2 * Tricky Towers * The Yawhg * Conan Exiles * For Honor * Forts * 7Day to Die * Crossout * Albion Online * The Escapists 2-S1 * The Escapists 2-S2 * The Escapists 2-S3 * The Escapists 2-S4 * The Escapists 2-S5 * The Escapists 2-S6 * Far Cry 5 Anecdotes *C'est Bob Lennon qui a reçu le bouton d'or pour le million d'abonné. Il avoue avoir "eu une larme qui coulait" *La série Skyrim est la plus longue de la chaîne. *Il n'y a eu qu'une série Minecraft sur FantaBobGames, c'est celui de Fight Cube (Bobvision). Description de la chaîne Attention : Chaîne de jeux ne convenant pas à des enfants. Beaucoup de nos jeux sont 18+ et nous nous exprimons sans retenue. Fanta et Bob dans l'univers épique du jeu vidéo. Nous sommes deux amis aux personnalités opposées et pourtant nous nous adorons. Sur cette chaîne nous souhaitons vous transmettre deux choses : notre passion pour les bons jeux et notre bonne humeur légendaire. Vous êtes formidables ! Important : Nous lisons vos commentaires. C'est éprouvant... Alors soyez motivants et respectueux car nous bloquons sans pitié ceux qui nous engueulent, nous insultent ou font leur pub. Bisous. ENGLISH : You want us to show your game on our channel ? Contact us, we speak english too. Please ignore fake key query from fakes. We are not begging for keys but you can send us your game keys or sponsered coverage offers using the only legit mail down there. Navigation Catégorie:Duo Catégorie:Chaînes Secondaires Catégorie:Gamers Catégorie:Let's Players Catégorie:Plus de 2000 vidéos Catégorie:Youtubers Millionaires Catégorie:Youtubers Catégorie:Youtubers Minecraftiens Catégorie:Youtubers de 2011